My Angel
by horsegrl789
Summary: What happends if you put a woman in the Council of Elrond? What if she takes on the interest of one particular blonde Elf in the council? Legolas might have finally found his true love, but what if this mysterious maiden is only half Elf? First story. I know it's not a very original idea, but let's face it-it's called fanfiction, none of it is technically "original". :) No flames.
1. Chapter 1: The Council of Elrond

***UPDATED***

**A/N: Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story! ****And without further ado…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Alassiel…and Legolas' tunic.**

**Random know-it-all: No you don't!**

**Me: Dang…**

**Chapter 1: The Council of Elrond**

The great ring of the warning bell for the Council echoed throughout Rivendell of Middle-Earth.

I hopped up from my bed, my light brown curls bouncing from my momentum, and I straightened my long-sleeved green dress with a gentle tug. _I wonder if this dress is too formal,_ I thought, studying the hand-stitched golden foliage on the sleeves. _Well, I do not have any more time to change, so this will have to do._

I danced out of my room, pulling the door closed behind me. _Beautiful day,_ I mused, glancing up at the cloudless sky. _A pity we must use it to talk of such evil things. No doubt, I will be the only female at this council. I at least hope they will all agree with me on one thing: the One Ring must be destroyed. If they do not agree with me, well, they must be completely out of their minds,_ I shook my head slightly.

Arriving at the Council, I found that I was one of the last to arrive. They glanced at me, then most did a double-take, and gawked at me. One glare from me silenced any comment made about a female being at the Council.

"This is Alassiel of the Mountains," Lord Elrond introduced me to the others. "She wished to be present today, and I obliged." The majority of the Council bowed their heads to me in greeting, which I returned courteously. The few who didn't just stared at me with a mixture of anger and bewilderment. Lord Elrond said quietly so only I could hear, "You will sit next to Legolas of the Woodland Realm." He gestured to my right, and I turned to look at this Legolas. I was not at all prepared for what I saw.

Legolas was….handsome, to say the least. His hair was long and golden, with sky blue pools for eyes. He was built like a warrior, strong, muscular limbs, modestly hidden by a velvet brown cloak, his swiftness somehow showing even as he sit as still as a statue. His eyes wandered to mine, and I blushed slightly, looking at the ground.

I made my way over to the empty seat on Legolas' right, and sat down gracefully. My eyes drifted to his face, to find him staring at me with curiosity. He turned his eyes away immediately after I caught him, and I could've sworn I saw his cheeks turn slightly pink. Could I have caused that? _No,_ I told myself sadly. _A handsome Elf like Legolas deserves more than me, a half-Elf, half-Angel, beastly creature._

Legolas POV

My eyes widened slightly as I saw Alassiel.

Alassiel was the most beautiful maiden I had ever seen. Long, shiny brown curls hung to her waist in perfect ringlets, her eyes, like emeralds, were framed by long eyelashes that brushed her cheekbones when she blinked. The sunlight made her ivory skin glow, and she moved with the grace of a gazelle. She held herself with a very proud aura, her dress flowing down her slender figure-

_That is enough,_ I told myself firmly, wrenching my eyes away. Not long after, I found my eyes wander back to Alassiel, whose eyes met mine for one wonderful moment. She looked down, and I saw a faint blush creep onto her cheekbones. Had I caused that? _No,_ I answered myself. _A beautiful maiden like her would not spare me a second thought._

Alassiel sat down next to me, and I could not stop my eyes from surveying her face. She must have felt my stare, glancing over to look at me, and I turned my head away immediately. My cheeks felt hotter than usual. I frowned slightly. That was probably the first time I had blushed in centuries.

"Ignorant males," A voice like wind chimes sounded, and I gazed up at the source of the sound. The heavenly voice had come from Alassiel, who was glaring at a few Elves seated to our left. They stopped talking upon seeing her expression and shrank slightly in their seats. I smiled slightly. Yes, I was a bit offended by her remark, but amused at the Elves' cowardice.

Lord Elrond began the Council in an authoritative voice, and I looked away from her, listening intently to what he had to say. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction, none can escape it." I shared a dark glance with Aragorn as he continued, "You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." _Dwarves and Elves unite?_ I thought half in anger, half in amusement. _Dwarves care nothing for the troubles of others, hidden in their mountains, seeking riches. They would most likely take the Ring for themselves._

"Bring forth the Ring, Frodo," Lord Elrond instructed, gesturing to the stone pedestal in the middle of the circle. The small, brown-haired hobbit slid from his chair, with a nervous glance around the Council, and carefully placed the Ring on the platform, sighing with relief as he sat back down. I stared at the Ring curiously, then shrank away, nostrils flared, from the evil I felt coming off the Ring. I glanced at Alassiel to find her glowering at the Ring, obviously able to feel the evil as well. I suddenly felt the urge to reach a hand toward her, hold her in my arms, and protect her from this evil threatening us. _Do not think of her in that way, _I scolded myself. _You have never even spoken._

"In a dream," The man from the south, Boromir, stood up, staring at the Ring as if in a trance. "I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the west, a pale light lingered, A voice was crying, 'Doom is near at hand! Isildur's bane is found.'" He began to reach toward the Ring, still in his trance-like state. _Someone must stop him, _I thought, about ready to stand and pull him away. "Isildur's bane," Boromir whispered, his hand almost touching it.

"Boromir!" Elrond exclaimed in warning, jumping up from his seat.

At the same time, Gandalf began to speak, his voice different, dark and powerful, "Ash nazg durbatulûk," he spoke in the black speech of Mordor, and my eyes widened as the sky grew dark. "Ash nazg gimbatululm," I closed my eyes, recoiling from the evil. "Ash nazg thrakatulûl agh burzum-ishi krimpatul!"

He stopped talking, and I saw light from behind my eyelids. I opened my eyes, still a bit shocked, and did a double-take when I felt Alassiel's hand gripping my arm. A wonderful tingling sensation shot up my arm from her grasp, making my muscles tense. She suddenly realized where her hand was, and drew away, looking reluctant to do so. "Forgive me," she whispered, her cheeks coloring beautifully.

"There is nothing to forgive, my lady," I murmured, giving Alassiel a small smile. She returned it with a breathtaking smile of her own, making my heart stop. _Oh, Valar, get yourself together,_ I told myself, exasperated.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladaris," Master Elrond said, gaining back my attention.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond," Gandalf answered. "For the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the west." He turned to Boromir and said more to him than to anyone else, "The Ring is all together evil."

"It is a gift," Boromir said, standing up once more. Gandalf quietly sighed, sitting down. "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?"

"Because it will destroy you," Alassiel muttered under her breath. "Idiot." I hid an amused grin underneath my hand.

He hadn't heard her. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay, by the blood of our people, are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy! Let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it," Aragorn said, frowning at the man. "None of us can." Boromir turned to look at the one speaking. "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master!"

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" Boromir scoffed.

Enraged, I jumped up from my seat. "This is no mere Ranger," I growled, glaring at him. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

His eyebrows rose, and he looked back at Aragorn with surprise. "Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," I reminded him harshly.

Aragorn looked at me, and said firmly, "Havo dad, Legolas." (Sit down, Legolas).

I looked at him for a moment, then sat down slowly as Boromir turned to glare at me. "Gondor has no King," he said defiantly. He began to walk back to his seat, and told Aragorn, "Gondor needs no King." I almost got back up after that, but forced myself to remain in my seat. I glanced at Alassiel, who looked at me with an expression I didn't quite recognize. I couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking. _I will talk to Alassiel after the council,_ I decided, once again forcing myself to focus on the council instead of her.

"Aragorn is right," Gandalf stated. "We cannot use it."

"You have only one choice," Master Elrond said, looking at every individual of the council with a hard expression. "The Ring must be destroyed."

Alassiel POV

"The Ring must be destroyed," Lord Elrond stated with a firm expression. _At least some of us have seen sense,_ I thought, glaring at Boromir. "He is weak," I muttered under my breath. Legolas looked at me and nodded slightly in agreement. I smiled at him shyly. He mirrored me, and I suddenly found it hard to breath. _Pull yourself together,_ I told myself, exasperated, though looking into Legolas' sparkling eyes did not help me in that respect.

A gruff voice startled me back to reality, exclaiming, "Well, what are we waiting for?" One of the dwarves grabbed their axe, Gimli, and brought it crashing down on the Ring. The axe shattered, and the dwarf fell to the ground. I watched, horrified, as the sounds of words, a language of Mordor, I presumed, whispered from the Ring. I shrank in my seat. Evil effected Angels much more than it effected other creatures, even Elves, and even though I was only half-Angel, the dark words coming from the Ring very nearly hurt me.

"My lady," Legolas whispered in concern. "Are you alright?" I realized my face had twisted in pain.

I gave him a shaky smile. "I am fine," I whispered. He didn't look convinced, but I looked away, slightly relaxed now that the Ring did not utter a sound.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess," Lord Elrond said as the other dwarves helped Gimli to his feet. "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." He gazed around the council, and told us, "One of you must do this."

The entire council was deathly silent for a moment. _Well, I cannot say I did not expect something like that,_ I thought to myself.

Boromir was the one to break the silence. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the great eye is ever watchful." I shuddered. He continued, "It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breath is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly." _Be that as it may, the quest must be completed,_ I thought, determined. _Either we wait until Sauron comes and gets the Ring, or we die trying to save Middle-Earth. I am not going down without a fight._

Legolas seemed to be thinking along the same lines as me, and jumped up lithely from his seat once more. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond just said?" He asked, anger in his perfect voice. "The Ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think yer the one to do it, eh?" Gimli growled, standing up.

Boromir stood, saying, "And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

The dwarf crossed the line with his next sentence: "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" The entire council stood up then, everyone arguing furiously. "Never trust an Elf!" Gimli shouted.

"You-" I opened my mouth to retort, a very un-ladylike name for the dwarf crossing my mind, and Legolas grabbed my arm to stop me, giving me a warning look. My heart hammered in my chest at his touch, a delightful tingling sensation jolting up my arm, making my muscles tense. I closed my mouth shut instantly and he dropped my arm. "Thank you," I murmured to him gratefully. "I should not have let myself get so angry."

"Do not worry, my lady," Legolas said, glaring at Gimli. "I nearly did the same thing."

"Legolas?" I whispered quietly. He looked at me in acknowledgement, and I smiled. "Please, call me Alassiel."

Legolas POV

Alassiel

_Alassiel_

I beamed back at her, when she suddenly gasped, and looked at the Ring. I gazed in the same direction, and found that the Ring was once again whispering words in a tongue of Mordor, barely heard through the shouts of the council. I flinched away from the evil slightly and looked back to Alassiel, whose color had drained from her face. She started to turn an unhealthy grayish color, and I started to worry. "M-Alassiel?" I asked quietly.

"I am fine," Alassiel said shakily. But she was definitely not feeling alright, and I opened my mouth to ask again, until we all heard a voice that silenced all arguments.

"I will take it! I will take the Ring to Mordor," Frodo Baggins said, as we stared at him in astonishment. "Though, I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear," Gandalf said with a small smile, striding over to stand behind him.

Aragorn said from the other side of the council, "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." He strode over and went down briefly to his knees. "You have my sword."

I stepped forward to stand by Gandalf, declaring, "And you have my bow."

"And mine," Alassiel said solemnly, walking over to join me. I looked at her, surprised, and she just smiled slightly. I couldn't help but be worried about her going on this dangerous quest, when she could get hurt. I silently vowed to myself that I would protect her with my life.

"And my axe," Gimli said in his gruff voice, walking over to join us. _Not the dwarf,_ I groaned internally. Alassiel and I shared a look.

Boromir walked slowly toward our company. "You carry the fate of us all, little one," he said gravely. "If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." I raised my chin slightly, stepping a bit in front of Alassiel. _I do not trust him,_ I thought to myself.

"Aye!" A hobbit came running out of the bushes, surprising us all. He stood next to Frodo and crossed his arms. "Mister Frodo's not going anywhere without me!"

"Indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a _secret_ council and you are not," Lord Elrond said with his eyebrows raised, looking rather amused.

"Oi! We're coming too!" Another voice called, and two more hobbits came running into the council.

"What happened to the Rivendell guards?" Alassiel mused, mirroring my thoughts. We smiled at each other in amusement.

One of the hobbits announced, "You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."

"Anyways, you need people of intelligence on this sort of fashion….quest….thing," said the other.

"Well, that rules you out, Pip," the other one countered. I grinned, and Alassiel laughed under her breath, a peal of shimmering bells. I gazed at her in awe.

"Ten companions," Lord Elrond mused, looking at our strange group. "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great!" The one addressed as 'Pip' said. "Where are we going?"

No one answered him.

_Later that day…._

Alassiel POV

I sat on my bed, polishing my dagger with a cloth, thinking. About Legolas, mostly. _He was such a gentleman at the council,_ I thought to myself. _And handsome as well. And his eyes…._I sighed, his image stuck inside my head. I shook my head slightly. _You have only known him for a few hours,_ I scolded myself lightly. _That is not long enough to think of him in that way._ Of course, even when telling myself that, I could not help but think about Legolas, him cradling me in his arms, I reaching up to press my lips to his cheek, then to his lips….

A burning pain flashed across my hand, and I yelped, looking down. In my distraction, my knife had slipped from the cloth, slicing across the palm of my hand. I cursed, pressing the cloth against the cut that was now bleeding profoundly. _Idiot, idiot, idiot,_ I repeated over and over in my head.

Legolas POV

I stood outside what I had been told was Alassiel's room. _You promised you would talk to Alassiel after the council,_ I told myself. _Do not be a coward._ I raised a strong hand and knocked before I could change my mind.

Alassiel POV

At that moment, there was a knock at my door. I wrapped the cloth loosely around my hand, wincing slightly as it stung, and hopped lithely out of my bedchamber, opening the door. My heart gave a little leap. It was Legolas, wearing a light blue tunic that brought out his sparkling eyes. I suddenly felt very plain in the simple silver dress I had changed into.

"Legolas," I said cheerfully. "I did not expect to see you here. Come in, please." I opened the door wider.

"Thank you," he murmured with a smile, walking into my room. He gazed around, his eyes pausing at my bedchambers, the bloodstained knife lying on my bed. He turned around, looking like he was about to say something, when his eyes zeroed in on the blood-soaked cloth, and my injured hand cradled against my chest.

"You are hurt," Legolas exclaimed in concern, rushing to my side. "How did this happen?"

I sighed. "I was polishing my knife and I got a bit distracted," I explained, a bit embarrassed.

He reached a hesitant hand toward my injured one. "May I?" He asked. I nodded, and he carefully took my hand into both of his. My muscles tensed, and my arm tingled to his touch. I breathed in and out slowly through my nose, in an attempt to calm myself. _Does he have any idea what he does to me?_ I wondered, as his every touch sent a firework up my arm.

"You should be more careful," Legolas scolded lightly as he wrapped the cloth back around my hand in a makeshift bandage. I struggled to keep my breathing even from his constant touch, unable to answer. He finished tying the bandage, but did not let go of my hand for a moment. He began to absentmindedly play with my fingers. I shuddered in delight.

"Are you hungry, Legolas?" I asked, trying to keep the breathlessness out of my voice.

Legolas paused. "I am a bit hungry," he admitted. "However, I do not want to trouble you to make me dinner-"

"Really, it is no trouble at all," I interrupted. I pulled him over to the small kitchen in my room and gestured to one of he seats at the counter. "Please, sit."

Legolas sat down uncertainly and watched as I got out a homemade loaf of bread and freshly cooked meat. I fidgeted, feeling a bit self-conscious, getting out a knife to cut the bread. I winced as I attempted to slice a piece of bread with my injured hand. "So much for being a warrior," I murmured, switching hands.

"You are a warrior?" Legolas asked, sounding a bit surprised and impressed.

"Yes," I replied, then added, "Not a very good one, apparently." I eyed my hand and shook my head, offering him a plate of venison and bread with my good hand. He took it graciously, and began to eat. I noticed that he had very good table manners.

Suddenly, Legolas seemed to realize something. "Forgive me," he said, looking at my empty hands apologetically. "I should have waited for you."

"It is fine, Legolas," I said with a kind smile, shaking my head. "I am not hungry." He looked at me to be sure, before continuing to eat once more. I watched him silently, his hair glowing in the light of the Sun. I felt a sudden desire to run my hands through his golden hair, wondering if his hair felt as silky as it looked, stroke his flawless cheeks, kiss his lips-

I pinched my arm hard to avoid any other thoughts like that, and nearly bit my tongue off to keep from yelping. "If I may ask, how long have you been a warrior?" Legolas asked curiously.

I tilted my head to the side, thinking. "I am six hundred and twenty nine years old, so if I have been a warrior since I was fifty, that would make it about five hundred and seventy nine years."

"You became a warrior at a very young age," He said with a frown. I froze, realizing I had let something slip about me being half-Angel. I did not want him to know that secret just yet.

Legolas POV

Alassiel was hiding something from me. I could tell by the look in her eyes, and I did not know why, but that fact really bothered me. What was she hiding? I shook my head slightly, pushing that thought away.

I scraped the remaining meat off of my plate and ate the last bite. She was truly an amazing cook. "Would you like anything else?" Alassiel asked.

"No, thank you," I replied with a smile. She reached out to take my plate, and I picked it up before she did, standing up. "Please, let me help you. It is the least I can do."

She surrendered with a sigh. "Alright, bring the plate over here." I followed her to a wash basin on the counter, and quickly showed me how I should scrub the plate off and hand it to her to dry. I got to work and was finished in minutes.

"You are a fast dish washer," Alassiel told me, smiling in amusement as she put the plate on one of the highest shelves in the cupboard. She turned to face me and I suddenly noticed just how close we were standing. "You look very handsome, if I may say so, Legolas," She said to me, then blushed.

My heart felt like it would explode with joy. _She thinks I am handsome!_ I thought blissfully. "You look lovely yourself, if I may be so bold, Alassiel," I said truthfully, examining the exquisite silver dress she wore, the silver bringing out the green in her eyes, flowing like a waterfall down to her ankles, perfectly framing her figure. Once again I noticed how close we were to each other. I struggled with my body, holding back my sudden urge to close the distance.

I nearly gasped when I felt Alassiel's hands on my chest, the feeling sending a firework rocketing through my body, as she began to absentmindedly play with the wrinkles in my tunic. _I wonder if she knows what she does to me,_ I speculated, all of my muscles tense as her hands fluttered across my chest. I leaned against the wall in an endeavor to calm myself. I allowed myself to revel in the feeling of her touch, but go no further.

Suddenly, her hands pulled back, and I looked to find her expression both confused and apologetic. "I am sorry," she said, sounding embarrassed.

"I did not mind," I said with a smile. She smiled back lightly, and I looked out to the balcony to find the Sun was going down. "It is getting late," I murmured regretfully, turning back to her. "I should leave."

"I suppose," Alassiel agreed, but her face had fallen, filled with so much sadness I thought my heart would break. I wanted to reach forward, smooth out the lines on her face with my hands, but I forced myself to turn around and walk out of the door.

I twisted my body around to face her. "Thank you for giving me dinner," I told her, not wanting to leave. "I do not know how I shall repay you."

"You already have," Alassiel murmured, her green eyes gazing into my blue.

"Perhaps our paths will cross again tomorrow."

"I hope they do," I whispered, more to myself then to her. "Goodnight, Alassiel."

Alassiel POV

I watched as Legolas walked away, and my heart ached. At the same time, my spirits soared. _He said I looked lovely_! I thought cheerfully. _And he wants to see me again tomorrow!_ I felt like dancing as I changed into my night clothes, and quickly got into my bed. I lay awake the entire night, thinking.

**A/N: So…what do you think? R&R please! No flames!**


	2. Chapter 2: Is This Love?

***UPDATED***

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews! Writing is one of the careers I would like to pursue, so your reviews are rather helpful. I might be starting a new story as well, so stay tuned!**

**Disclaimer: I think I forgot this on the last chapter. I don't own anything except Alassiel, she's mine ****J**

**Chapter 2: Is This Love?**

_Legolas,_ was my first thought as I got up from my bed, stretching out my legs with a groan. I had not gotten any sleep last night, and yet I felt strangely awake as I changed into a short deep-blue dress and brown leggings. _It must be the Elf in me,_ I thought as a pulled on a pair of black boots, and strapped a long knife to a belt around my waist, glancing at the sky. _It is dawn,_ I thought to myself. _Much to early for anyone else to be awake. _An image of Legolas, looking perfect and peaceful as he lay in bed, warmed my heart and my mind. He, of course, wouldn't actually be sleeping. Elves didn't have to sleep. I frowned slightly, once again the knowledge of our differences in nature troubling me.

I sighted, quickly shaking off the feeling and the thought. _I will go for a walk in the forest to kill some time._ Decided, I glanced once more at my appearance, and walked out of my room.

I passed by no one on my way to the forest, besides the Rivendell guards, all of whom nodded in my direction, which I returned with a smile. "Why up so early, my lady?" One of them asked.

"I could not stand to sleep any longer," I answered with a look around. "Too much on my mind, I suppose."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" The one next to him asked.

I smiled. "No, I do not think there is. Hannon le." (Thank you.)

The two bowed their heads and watched as I frolicked through the gates and over the stone bridge, toward the cover of the trees in the west. I passed by the Western Watchtower, and waved to the guard in greeting as I ran into the forest.

I relaxed as I was finally surrounded by trees. "I missed you, my friends," I whispered to the trees, knowing they could hear me. I felt the trees watch me with curiosity, and laughed out of pure joy, running fast toward the heart of the forest. My eyes widened in wonder. That was the first time I had really laughed in a long time. _I wonder why that is,_ I thought to myself. _Perhaps it is because of him…? _I chuckled to myself again, shaking my head as I slowed to walk along the river.

Suddenly, the back of my neck prickled, and I felt I was being watched. _The trees?_ I speculated, cautiously glancing around. _No,_ I answered myself, slowly drawing out my knife. _This is different._ I turned gradually around, scanning the forest for danger. "Who is there?" I demanded. No one answered. "Show yourself!" Still no answer, and I admittedly was a bit frightened and annoyed at this point. For one split second, the forest became eerily still and quiet. Then something slammed into me from the side, throwing me into the river. I attempted to catch myself with my foot, only to twist my ankle in the process, wincing. My knife lay dropped on the shore, and I let out a scream before entering the water, pure fear my only emotion for one reason: I could not swim.

Legolas POV

I strolled through the western forest, thinking deeply. It was dawn, yet I could not sleep, because I could not stop thinking about her. About Alassiel. _She is magnificent,_ I thought to myself.

_And yet, you have only known her for one day, Legolas,_ I scolded myself. _You barely know anything about her. _I shook my head at my thoughts, and I looked up: I was nearing the heart of the forest.

I was still walking when I heard a heart-wrenching shriek coming from somewhere up ahead, and suddenly I was running, running as fast as I possibly could toward the noise, for there was no doubt in my mind that that scream had come from Alassiel. I forced my legs to move faster, gritting my teeth at how slow I suddenly seemed to myself. _Oh, Valar, _I prayed. _Please let her be alright. _I got to the edge of the forest, and found myself next to a river, with no Alassiel in sight. I scanned the shore desperately for any sign of her, and saw something glinting to my right. I picked it up, and my heart dropped: it was her knife. Which meant….

I looked at the river, and froze as pure panic took a hold of my heart. Alassiel was slowly sinking to the bottom. The voice that shouted in the panic, though from my own mouth, was not one I recognized: "No!" I ripped off my cloak and quiver, and dove into the ice cold water without hesitation. Reaching her quickly, I wrapped one of my arms around her slender figure, and pushed off the rocky bottom with my feet. With one last stroke from my arm, we broke the surface of the water.

Alassiel's eyes snapped open, to my immense relief, and she coughed and choked, water pouring out of her mouth. I pulled us to shore with my free hand, and heaved us out of the river. She trembled, and I realized just how freezing she was, her usually warm skin the same temperature as the water.

"Legolas," Alassiel gasped, clinging to my chest as I held her.

"Yes," I said soothingly, reaching out to grab my cloak off of the ground and wrap it around her. "It is alright now, Alassiel. You are safe." I rubbed her back in gentle circles, trying to get some warmth back into her skin, and realized with a jolt that I was actually holding her for the first time. She felt so soft in my arms. Strong, yet so fragile. I tightened my hold on her. "How did you fall in the river?" I asked as her shivering lessened.

Alassiel did not answer for a moment, and I pulled back to see her eyes had filled with anger. "I did not fall," she whispered darkly, looking around as if expecting an attack. "Someone pushed me in. Someone tried to kill me."

Rage stirred deep inside me, a fury so fierce it surprised even me, and I looked around threateningly, daring anyone to try and kill Alassiel. "I will protect you," I assured her. "You do not have to be afraid." A thought suddenly came to my mind, and I asked, "Why did you not swim to the shore?"

Alassiel blushed slightly, and, with a quick look around, murmured, "I cannot swim. I was never taught."

I was skeptical. "Surely your parents-" "They died when I was five years old," she whispered, the pain clear in her voice. I immediately regretted asking, and scolded myself,_ How could you be so careless?_ I pulled back to look at her face, and was shocked to find her eyes glistening with silent tears. Pain ripped through me like a knife to see her so miserable, so different from her usual cheerful self. I did not know why, but I couldn't see her cry. I couldn't.

Before I had time to think about it, I reached out a gentle finger and wiped the tears from Alassiel's face. She shuddered at the contact. "I am so sorry," I whispered. "It was wrong of me to ask." I cradled her even more securely to my chest.

"It is not your fault, Legolas," she said, melting into my embrace. I shifted slightly to make her more comfortable. We were both silent for a moment, and I reveled in the feeling of her slim form in my arms. Her skin was as soft as velvet, and I noticed, instead of her usual long, eloquent dresses, she wore a deep-blue dress that only went down to her knees, and a pair of brown leggings underneath, all of which made her so beautiful that my breathing turned uneven. _Focus,_ I told myself firmly._ Alassiel could still be in danger right now!_

Alassiel seemed to be thinking along the same lines as I. "The sooner we get out of here, the better," she whispered, looking around with a dark glare.

"Can you stand?" I asked her, worry setting back in as she shook her head slowly.

"I sprained my ankle on one of the rocks," Alassiel explained. I quickly slung my quiver back onto my back, and carefully, gently, picked her up in my arms, standing. She was so _light._ I doubt she weighed more than twenty pounds, which could not be normal. _Could this have anything to do with what she is hiding from me?_ I wondered, then pushed that thought away for now. What mattered now was to get Alassiel out of here.

She rested her head on my shoulder, her eyes drooping. Careful not to jostle her, I broke into a jog, which quickly turned into a run. I needed to get her to safety. As soon as we reached the edge of the forest, I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding. I noticed Alassiel was still struggling to stay awake, and whispered soothingly in her ear, "You can sleep now, Alassiel. I will stay with you until you wake."

Alassiel POV

I leaned upwards before I fell asleep and gave Legolas a tender kiss on the cheek. His eyes widened in wonder. I blushed slightly, surprised by my own actions. "For saving my life," I said simply, placing my head back on his shoulder and letting my eyes slip closed. I felt so safe in his strong arms. So blissful.

"Thank you," Legolas said in barely a whisper. I smiled slightly, but did not expect him to press his lips against my cheek in a soft kiss. My cheek tingled, sending a shockwave throughout my entire body. But this time, the fire was accompanied by something else. A warmness, spreading throughout my body, filling me up so full I did not think I had room for anything else. It made me happy, happier than I had been in centuries. And it also scared me. How could I be feeling this for someone who was a stranger to me?

I shook my head to myself slightly. I was much too tired to think about something so confusing.

I placed a hand over the place his lips had touched, unable to escape the fatigue for another second, and fell into a troubled sleep.

Legolas POV

Alassiels' breathing slowed, and her face turned peaceful, though a worried crease between her eyes made me think she was troubled in some way. I did not like the thought, so I shook it off. My cheek still burned where she had kissed me, and I smiled. _So beautiful,_ I thought, looking at her face. Alassiel was by far the most beautiful maiden I had ever met. Sure, I had seen many a maiden, flaunting her curves, trying her best to seduce me, but all of them had been perfect. _Too_ perfect. I was not attracted to excessive curves or perfection. I needed someone who I would love in spite of their imperfections, and who, in return, would love me in the same way. And as Alassiel slept, head leaned against my shoulder, I wondered briefly if I would find that in her.

"Legolas," her voice breathed, and my eyes darted back down to her, thinking she had woken. No, she looked fast asleep as she fidgeted slightly in my arms. _Perhaps I was imagining it,_ I thought slowly, not really believing myself. I watched her closely, and she sighed another deep sigh into my shoulder, whispering, "Legolas, my Legolas."

The feelings that coursed through me were staggering, and I found myself staring at her in awe. Alassiel was dreaming of me. The familiar tingling sensation coursed through me at the thought, but it was accompanied by something else. A warm, spreading feeling, starting in my heart, and filling me up with so much happiness it nearly scared me. I did not recognize this feeling. Except….maybe….could it be?

I investigated the depths of my heart, needing to find the answer. Wanting to be close to her….how it had felt to have her soft lips pressed against my skin….the happiness that seemed to course through me whenever I was with her….the fear and misery I had felt when I thought she had drowned…. All of those facts could only lead to one solution.

"No," I murmured to her sleeping form, even though I knew she couldn't hear me. "It is much too soon for that. Maybe someday…" I shook my head once more, denying myself the thought, or even the hope, that Alassiel and I may have a future together. And yet…the mere thought made me think about it even more.

What _if…_maybe someday, she did love me? What if there was a future for her and I?

_You do not know that will happen,_ the most reasonable part of me responded. I sighed quietly, once more shaking the thought out of my mind, though not entirely. _I am _not_ in love_, I told myself firmly.

I quickened my stride upon finally seeing the door to her room, and reached out hand from under Alassiel to open it, pushing the door open with my foot. She stirred slightly in my arms, and I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, rocking her back and forth like a small child. A slight smile graced her lips as she sunk deeper into her slumber.

Her room looked exactly like it had before, the small kitchen and privy on the left side, while her bedchamber was on the right, double-doors leading to a balcony straight ahead, the walls a warm cream color, covered with various artwork and weaponry. I turned to the right and walked curiously into her bedchamber, laying her down gently on the bed, and pulling the covers over her fatigued body. "Sweet dreams," I whispered, backing away slightly.

I glanced around. A small dresser lay against the wall to the right of Alassiel's bed, a body-length mirror close by. I was a bit surprised to see that every wall was covered with artwork. Drawings of animals, the trees, and a few sketches of her, were plastered across the walls. I moved closer to one of her portraits, and looked to see her name written in her elegant script in the corner of the picture. _Alassiel drew all of these,_ I realized in astonishment. Every drawing in here was done to perfection, right down to the glimmer in one of the horses' eyes, every leaf on each tree.

I gazed around in awe, and sat down in one of the chairs next to her bed. The question, which I had been distracted from moments before, now stood at the forefront of my mind: What if?

_Let us say she did love me, and I did love her,_ I thought speculatively as I gazed at her sleeping form. _And let us say that we both do not die on this quest. What would we do then?_ A thought crossed my mind: a small cottage somewhere in the woods, Alassiel sitting on the porch by my side, surrounded by the laughter of our children... I shook my head, clearing the vision from my mind. And yet…I could not help but wonder…

_There is nothing wrong with a small bit of hope, _I decided, smiling slightly.

Alassiel sighed and turned slightly, a stray lock of her hair falling into her face. I reached forward automatically, brushing her silky hair out of her face. Her skin was so soft….I left my hand on the side of her face for a moment, momentarily unable to move. Her hand slowly reached up to take mine, and she promptly began to use it as a pillow. I chuckled quietly, allowing this as I settled down, waiting for when she would wake.

**A/N: What do you think? Do they fall in love to fast? Do I need to put another chapter in between the first and second? R&R please! J**


	3. Chapter 3: Angel Revealed

***UPDATED***

**A/N: Okay, so I wrote this chapter a while ago, and it's much longer than the last one. If you haven't already figured it out, Alassiel is a bit of a magnet for danger. You'll see why. Oh, and one of the quote from Anira is from Harry Potter. :) Just thought I'd mention that so that I didn't get the "AHH! HARRY POTTER STEALER!" from Harry Potter fanatics. :)  
><strong>

** Nell: Thank you so much for the suggestion, it helped a lot. I guess it is a bit odd to use the term "freak" in Middle-Earth, it just doesn't seem to fit, does it? I'll go back and change that as soon as I have the time.**

** Yo: Thank you for pointing out that mistake of mine, I went back and labeled the POV as soon as you told me. It should be fixed now.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own anything, except Alassiel, she's mine.**

**Chapter 3: Angel Revealed**

Alassiel POV

I stretched my legs out as I slowly began to regain consciousness. The first thing I noticed was that I was in my bed, unable to recall how I got there. The second thing I noticed, which gave me quite a shock, was Legolas, sound asleep in a chair next to my bed. He looked quite adorable, in fact, his face peaceful as he slept on one of his arms, draped over the back of the chair, while his other arm rested on his lap. Suddenly, the events of this morning entered my mind with a crash, and I fell back on my pillow with shock, remembering.

"You saved my life," I whispered quietly, half in amazement as I stared at Legolas. I laughed softly to myself, then a blush crept on my cheeks as I remembered exactly what I had been dreaming about last night. I shuddered in delight, half-heartedly trying to scold myself for even thinking about_ that_, dreaming of him in _that _way, but not entirely succeeding.

A soft sigh came from Legolas, and I looked to see him stir awake. He glanced around with bleary eyes, disoriented for a moment, then seeming to register where he was, jumping up with surprise, as I watched amusedly from my bed.

"Good afternoon, Legolas," I said with a chuckle. His eyes darted to mine, and his expression immediately turned to concern.

"Are you alright?" Legolas asked worriedly, kneeling next to my bed.

I wanted to say that I was much better than _alright_. I wanted to tell him that I could not stop thinking about him, that he was becoming the center of my universe, of my existence, and I didn't know how to stop it. I settled with, "I'm fine."_ Creative, Alassiel,_ I told myself sarcastically.

Legolas looked slightly relieved and sat on the side of my bed, beginning to pull me into his arms, as if the move was automatic. Freezing and realizing what he had just done, he looked to gauge my reaction. I froze for a second in slight shock, but then responded by leaning comfortably against his chest. He relaxed once more, pulling me in closer, and I shuddered slightly.

A sudden nagging feeling of guilt in the back of my mind brought me slightly back into reality. I was lying to him. I was lying to him about half of my life, half of myself. I knew I had to tell him that I was half-Angel, but that mere thought made a certain panic grow inside my heart. What if he ran away from me? What if he called me a filthy half-breed, looking at my wings like I was some sort of animal? I did not think I could take it if that happened. It would break my heart.

_Even if Legolas does turn away from me,_ I told myself, gazing at his flawless face, _He deserves the truth._ I studied him closely, and he smiled at me. I attempted one back, but it must not have been convincing, because concern wafted across his features. Did I trust Legolas with the biggest secret of my life? _Yes._

I slid out of Legolas' arms and stood up quickly, wincing at my tender ankle, though hiding the pain well.

"Alassiel?" Legolas asked quietly, and only at his look of worry did I realize how distressed I must have seemed.

"Legolas," I whispered slowly, staring at my fingers as if they were the most interesting things in the world. "There is something….something I must tell you. About me. And, I'm not sure how to say it, so….I think I may have to show you."

"What is it?" Legolas asked, standing up from my bed and taking both of my hands, making fireworks shoot up my arms. His hands were calloused from the many years of using his bow, yet somehow slightly soothing to me. When I didn't respond, he added reassuringly, "You can tell me anything, Alassiel. I swear to you I will not laugh or tease you."

I smiled weakly, in spite of myself. "I'm not exactly frightened that you will do either of those things." I looked down again, unable to meet his eyes. As soon as I got a hold of myself once more, I gazed back up to see that his expression was now a bit confused. "Follow me," I told him, hesitantly pulling him out of my bedchambers and out of my room.

Legolas did not question where we were going, only following me curiously as I led him quickly into the eastern forest. _This may be the last time Legolas ever speaks to me,_ I thought sadly. _Thinks of me as normal. At least it was nice while it lasted. _I sighed, walking a bit faster, until we were in the very heart of the forest. Slowing to a stand still, I turned around to face him with anxiety. He reached forward to soothe me, but I took a step back, which made him frown slightly.

I took a deep, deep breath, and looked Legolas straight in the eye. "This may come as a bit of a shock," I murmured nervously. "You may have guessed by now, that I am not entirely Elf. I am only half-Elf. The other half of me is something you may have only thought to be legend, which is why you must see for yourself."

I breathed in another shaky breath and closed my eyes, letting my white, feathery wings slide out of two long slits in the back of my dress. I braced myself for him to say what would undoubtedly follow. I waited for him to run as fast as he possibly could away from me. Yet, nothing happened.

I allowed myself to peek through my lashes, and was shocked to see that, instead of running, instead of even looking afraid, Legolas had moved even closer, less than a foot away. His expression held nothing but awe. "Angel," he murmured, wide-eyed. "Half Angel."

A thousand arrows could have pierced me at that moment, but none of them could puncture the pure happiness I felt at his reaction. "You are not….you do not think that I'm a….I'm a mistake, Legolas."

"No," Legolas whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him, making my breathing turn uneven. "You are beautiful." He stretched out a hesitant hand to one of my wings, looking to me for permission. I curved my right wing to rest the side of it on his hand. He stroked the feathers lightly, and it felt strange to have someone else touching the soft feathers, yet curiously soothing.

When Legolas looked up, I saw a strange expression in his eyes. Almost like….adoration? Longing? He began to slowly tilt his head toward mine, his eyes locked on my face. _Oh, Valar, _I froze, finding myself unable to move as the same longing jolted through my body. A shockwave of happiness spread throughout me. _He wants to kiss me. _We were mere inches away, but just before our lips were about to touch, he pulled away, looking ashamed.

"Forgive me," Legolas said in a pained voice, gazing at the ground. "I should not have….I do not know what came over me. Please excuse me."

He began to walk away, tearing my heart with every step he took. "Wait," I managed to choke out, running up behind him and grasping his arm. He seemed about ready to pull away, but I spun him around fiercely. He looked a bit shocked for a moment, as was I at my actions, but with one glance at his beautiful, flawless face, my resolve and whatever self control I had built for myself over the years crumbled to dust. "Legolas," I whispered in a hoarse voice before crushing my lips to his.

Legolas was frozen for a split-second, before kissing me back fiercely, his arms ensnaring my waist, pulling my body against his. My breath came in wild gasps, my hands tangling themselves into his silky hair. _Legolas, Legolas, Legolas,_ his name the only thing I could coherently think. I felt as if liquid fire flowed through my veins, making me want more, filling me with a hot need that could only be sated by him, and his kisses, and his warmth. An involuntary moan sounded in the back of my throat as he deepened the kiss further.

Somewhere, deep inside my mind, a nagging feeling of disapproval met my actions. I knew I should not have kissed him. I knew it was wrong. I knew that it was much too soon for me to feel that way. But at the moment, I found myself not caring.

I knew I had to force myself to stop too, but it was not without great difficulty. I allowed myself exactly five seconds longer to prolong the kiss. And then we broke apart. Legolas' blue eyes were filled with desire, as I was sure mine were, and I disentangled my fingers from his hair, leaving my arms around his neck. We were both breathless, still in states of euphoria.

"Alassiel," he whispered, running his fingers through my hair, making me shudder in longing for him. He pulled me against his chest, and I buried my face in his neck. The confusion of the feelings I had just felt made themselves made at the forefront of my mind. What _had _that feeling been? No…I knew what the feeling was…A slight crease formed between my brows at the thought. It was much, much too soon…

_I may as well let myself enjoy the moment, _I reasoned with myself, and suppressed a sigh, pushing away the feelings of guilt and uncertainty. I would have been content to stay in his arms forever, to never move from that spot. However, it seemed someone else had a different idea.

A faint rustling noise, barely picked up by my Elvish ears, told me we were not alone. I froze, pulling away from Legolas slowly to listen, my mind automatically slipping into combat mode. "What-" Legolas began softly, then suddenly motionless as he heard the same as I, his eyes fixed in the direction of the noise.

I tilted my head to the side in concentration. Could I have been imagining it? Or was there the faint _whooshing_ sound of wings, too large to belong to a bird? Almost as if another Angel was with us….I looked around at the treetops now, and dread pierced my heart as I caught a pair of wings, soaring by. Black wings. _A Dark Angel, _I thought. _Legolas._ A jolt of fear sprang from my heart as I realized he was in danger.

I slowly backed up, forcing Legolas to go with me. "Run," I whispered urgently. "I will meet you in Rivendell as soon as I can."

He looked at me, bewildered. "I'm not leaving you here alone," he said fiercely.

"Legolas, please," I pleaded, clutching at his tunic. "This creature is a Dark Angel, and I am the only one who can fight it, because you cannot fly. Please go, for me. I-" I swallowed, not wanting to say the next words for the fear of how they would be received. Then I heard another wing flap, and winced, admitting, "I could not bear it if you were to be hurt."

"And nor could I bear it if you were to be injured," Legolas argued. My heart did a little somersault, and if we had not been in danger, I would've been blushing. "I am not going anywhere." I huffed, knowing that it was hopeless to argue.

"Fine," I surrendered. His eyes brightened, triumphant, and I added threateningly, "However, if you do something foolish and get yourself killed, I will personally find a way to bring you back to life, for the sole purpose of killing you again."

Legolas raised his eyebrows. "Isn't that a bit severe?" I glared at him in warning, and he lifted his hands in defeat. "Alright, I will not move from this spot, I promise."

"Be safe," I whispered, giving him a quick hug, and gesturing urgently for him to leave.

"Aww," a condescending voice sounded behind me. "How touching."

I whipped around, and my jaw dropped. "Anira," I choked, my eyes wide. "No. No, it cannot be true." Though there was no denying it. My sister, with her stick-straight caramel hair, and brown eyes, stood before me, as a Dark Angel. I noticed in my peripheral vision that Legolas hadn't moved an inch.

She smirked. "But it is, dear sister," Anira said in her high voice. "After all, I had to come back to kill you myself, since the river did not do the job."

My eyes widened, and I felt Legolas stiffen behind me in rage. "You're the one who threw me into the river?" She nodded as if it was obvious. "How could you become one of them? My own sister?! Evil?!"

"You are wrong," she replied harshly. "There is no good and evil, Alassiel. There is only power, and those too weak to seek it."

"What has happened to you?" I asked, my eyes stinging. I felt as if I had lost a sister, and that was close enough to the truth.

"The other Dark Angels showed me the error in my past ways," Anira said in a monotone. "And after our pathetic parents died, I decided it was time for a little reality check."

"Our parents were _not_ pathetic," I growled, my hands tightening into fists.

Her fake smile grew. "Of course they were. Why else would I have ordered them to be killed in the first place?"

I was seeing red. Literally. "YOU MONSTER!" I screeched, launching myself at her, knife already out. She lashed out with her own dagger, but I was too fast for her, dodging the blow, and tackling her to the ground with my knife at her throat.

Anira looked up at me with a smirk. "You would not kill your own sister."

"You tried to kill me," I spat, pressing the knife down harder, making a line of red appear. She began to look nervous. _Good,_ I thought._ She deserves it._ I looked at her face in hatred, ready to send her to her death, when her face reminded me of when we were little girls, she, so young and full of goodness, and I for a moment saw only the sweet, innocent face of the child.

That split-second of wavering gave Anira the chance to whip her knife back out, and slice a deep cut from my wrist to my elbow. I felt and heard the bone snap.

Pain. The pain spread like a wildfire. I cried out in agony, clutching my arm, now gushing with blood. I could feel the poison rushing through my veins. This poison was different from the poison I had felt from an Orc blade, when I had been young, careless. No, this poison burned, burned as if my insides had suddenly burst into flames, and every nerve had imploded in itself.

My whole body jerked involuntarily, a choked scream escaping my lips. More than anything right now, I wanted the pain to stop. I wanted to die, to sink into the darkness that had claimed my parents, long ago. _No, I must endure this! _My body screamed in protest. _I cannot die now! I must stay alive, for Legolas._ The beautiful image of Legolas in my mind was the only thing that kept me almost-sane. It gave me the strength to hold on. I opened my eyes, unable to remember when I had closed them in the first place, tears running down my face.

Legolas was between us, knife already drawn, wearing an expression so furious it frightened even me. Anira's eyes flashed. "You really do not want to cross blades with me, Elf," she hissed. Their voices sounded far away, as if on another end of a deep cave.

"Legolas," I whimpered, my tears of pain near blinding me. Another half-scream escaped my lips, and I struggled to fight off the blackness that threatened to consume me.

I barely caught her next words. "She is dying, Elf," she said, and I dully registered Legolas' look of panic. "I will leave you here to watch her die. Farewell." And with a flurry of wing-beats, she was gone.

Legolas POV

"Alassiel," I gasped, dropping to my knees at her side. Her eyes looked to me, wide and glassy from her pain, and a whimper escaped her lips, tears pouring from her eyes like a waterfall. "Shh, sweetheart, everything is going to be alright," I hushed her anxiously as agony rushed through my heart, followed by the intense fury that I felt toward the creature who had hurt her. I immediately reached for her arm, gently grasping it, examining the cut. "Good Elbereth," I whispered with wide eyes. The wound was worse, much worse than I had originally thought. The cut ran deep and long, going straight down to the bone, the bone splintered into two, obviously poisoned. Panic rose in my heart, which I struggled to contain, for Alassiel's sake.

"Legolas," She barely whispered, and I looked to see her eyes had started to flutter. _No!_

My heart screamed in pain. "Alassiel, please, listen to me," I begged, tears stinging my eyes. "You cannot give in to the darkness. Stay with me, please. I am going to save you."

"I'm not going anywhere," Alassiel promised, her voice a bit stronger. Then she let out a strangled cry, her body twitching violently on the forest floor, clutching my hand as if it was her lifeline, and I was terrified, absolutely terrified that she was going to die. I ripped off my cloak, intent on tearing it to shreds, and another shuddering gasp told me I had to hurry.

I tore a long strip of the fabric off of my cloak, quickly grasping her arm and wrapping it around tightly, slowing the blood flow down. Soon, I had completely bandaged her arm, and now I cradled Alassiel in my arms, breaking into a sprint as I rushed to get her to a healer. I cursed that I did not have enough knowledge to heal her myself.

"Legolas," Alassiel cried, her hands clutching feebly at my tunic. Another knife pierced my heart, and I felt like I would cry, too. "The fire," she whimpered.

"What fire?" I asked worriedly, wondering whether Alassiel was entirely sane at the moment. Another violent shudder ran though her body. "Alassiel?"

"The fire," she gasped with wide eyes, as if she was trying to convey a secret message. Her voice turned a bit more sane at her next words, "The poison…it burns…like fire…it hurts…" She gasped, and a sob escaped her lips. My heart broke at that moment.

"Alassiel," I whispered, the understanding of what she had meant by fire making my pain worse. She was extremely pale, almost turning grey, but she attempted to smile at me through her tears, only managing a grimace.

"Legolas," she breathed, a new note of urgency in her voice. "There is something you must know….if I am to die…."

My heart stopped at that statement. Her voice faltered, and she took in another shuddering gasp. "What is it?" I asked anxiously when she stopped talking.

"I….love….you…Legolas….," Alassiel gasped, before her eyes rolled up in her head, and she slumped against my shoulder.

"_I love you, Legolas."_ Her words echoed inside my head. _She loves me,_ I thought in shock. _She loves me. _

"Alassiel?" I shook her gently, but she wouldn't wake. "No. No, please, Alassiel! I love you too!" My heart was on the verge of shattering, my speed increasing as I became more and more desperate. The shock of how true my statement was dully registered in the back of my mind, and I was so terrified that I did not give it a second thought.

"Help!" I cried as I ran through the gates of Rivendell. "Please, I need a healer, now!"

Alassiel POV

I awoke painfully, feeling a soft bed and feather pillow under me, while a warm, strong arm rested around my waist. Everything hurt. I couldn't move without a soft groan of pain. My right arm was bound tightly in its bandages, the rest of my body aching from the poison it had had to endure. "Legolas?" I mumbled when I found my voice.

"Right here," Legolas' voice answered quietly, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead, making the familiar fireworks rocket through my body at his touch.

My eyes fluttered open, finding Legolas leaning over me, his arm being the one strewn over my waist, while wearing a worried but slightly relieved expression in his beautiful eyes. "Legolas," I said happily, automatically reaching up my hand to his face. That was a dumb idea. "Ouch!" I yelped, drawing back my arm immediately.

"Are you alright?" Legolas asked hurriedly. "How do you feel?"

I grimaced. "I've been better."

He nodded in agreement, seeming troubled. I frowned slightly, reaching up my good hand to stroke his face, still somewhat painfully. It felt so smooth underneath my hand. His eyes softened. "Are _you_ alright?" I asked gently.

"I am coping," Legolas murmured, looking at my face. "I was so frightened. Worse than that, I was terrified. I thought you were d-dead," he took in a shaky breath.

"Hey," I whispered, smoothing out the lines that had appeared on his forehead. "Worry not about me. I am alive, as you can see, and I'm not going anywhere without you." I had tacked on the last bit out of habit of thought, and cursed myself mentally, hoping I had not seemed too forward.

Legolas' eyes lit up with happiness. Then they cautioned. "You told me," he said slowly, "Before you fainted, you told me that you loved me." I stiffened slightly, preparing myself for his reaction. I had never meant to say that aloud…maybe that had been because I had known it was wrong to love him. Maybe it had been the all-too-real terror talking. Or maybe it was because I had really loved him all along, and I had been just too stubborn to believe it…

He gazed at me fondly, caringly, and caressed the side of my face, sending a shock wave throughout my entire body. "Alassiel," he whispered meaningfully. "I love you too."

The effect was instantaneous. My heart felt like it was about to burst with ecstasy, and I froze with shock. _Legolas loves me,_ I thought with wide eyes. _He loves me! _"Legolas," I breathed, staring deeply into his eyes. No words were needed.

Legolas leaned down, pressing his lips softly to mine. I responded by tangling my good hand in his golden hair, and he fell down on top of me, kissing me with so much passion, I was left breathless. "Legolas," I gasped, my hand tightening its hold. He deepened the kiss further, and I let him, the entire length of my body pressed against his. My every nerve ignited with life. Fire rushed through my veins, the good kind of fire, bringing me a feeling of pure need. He began to pull away, but I pulled him closer with a small whimper, and he leaned forward again immediately, kissing me with even more intensity than before.

I was the one to reluctantly pull away this time. Legolas gazed into my eyes with longing. My face began to turn slightly pink at the suggestive position we were in, though the love and lust that rushed through me in that moment made me have a sudden urge to stay this way. "Umm…." I trailed off, but he seemed to get the message.

"Oh," he realized, his face heating as well. He slid off of me, and sat on the side of my bed instead. "Forgive me."

"Do not apologize," I said quickly, flashing him a smile. "Trust me, I did not mind." He grinned back sheepishly.

"I am curious," Legolas began thoughtfully. "There are so many things I would like to ask you about yourself, that I do not know where to begin."

"Oh, of course," I realized, feeling a bit slow. "You must have about a million questions about Angels. This all must be so strange to you."

He gave me a small smile. "I am just happy that you trusted me enough to tell me."

I sat up on my bed, Legolas quickly rearranging the pillows for me so that I could be comfortable. I smiled in thanks, and grasped his hand carefully, sending the familiar shiver up my arm, filling me with warmth. "Ask away, I am all ears."

"Alright," Legolas frowned thoughtfully, deciding where to begin. Then all of the questions seemed to come out at once. "Why are you a light as a feather? What is a Dark Angel? Why are your wings different? How are you only half-Angel?" I blinked and he looked apologetic. "My apologies. You must be tired."

"No, it's perfectly alright" I answered quickly, tilting my head to the side thoughtfully. "Umm…to the first one: my bones are hollow, like a bird's. It is so that we are light enough to fly. Our lungs are a bit larger than usual as well, so that we can hold more air at higher altitudes, where the air is thinner." He nodded, hanging onto my every word. "To your next question: a Dark Angel is basically an Angel who has gone bad. They were numbered few after the Dark Lord, Sauron, was seemingly defeated, when I was not yet born. As I understand it, their numbers have grown immensely since then. When the wings of an Angel are black, it is the mark of a Dark Angel. Our wings reflect the color, or nature, of our souls."

"You have a beautiful soul," Legolas told me, smiling softly. "Are there many with white wings, such as yourself?"

"No," I said softly. "I am one of the only ones with white wings."

He kissed my forehead. "You are special, love."

"Why, thank you," I said with a gentle laugh. "Alright, next question: My mom was an Angel and my dad was an Elf. I do not remember them very well, but from what I remember, their love was kept very secret. Not many knew that I existed."

He paused. "Why not?"

"Marriage to any other creature besides our own kind is forbidden," I murmured, staring at our entwined hands.

Legolas looked a bit surprised and worried at that news. "But, would the same law not apply to us?"

I laughed bitterly. "Technically, I am breaking the law by mere existing."

Legolas' hand tightened in mine protectively, and he wrapped both of his arms around me, pulling me onto his lap. I winced at the throbbing pain that flashed through me at the movement. He noticed. "Are you in pain?" He asked worriedly, his hands fluttering over me, hopelessly trying to find the source.

"Everything hurts, Legolas," I sighed. "I just cannot move, that is all."

"We were both moving not a moment ago, if you recall," Legolas reminded me, and we both blushed.

"Well, I was a bit distracted, was I not?" I murmured, kissing the underside of his jaw. I smiled when I saw him shiver. I loved the effect I had on him. "I love you, Legolas," I whispered into his neck.

He pressed his lips to my forehead, making me shudder. "And I, you." Neither of us moved for a moment, reveling in the closeness of each other, the happiness and warmth that spread throughout us. "What will we do, you and I, after the quest?"

"I do not know," I answered truthfully. "I do know that I want to be with you, wherever you go. If that is what you desire, of course."

I heard the smile in his voice when he replied, "I was hoping that you would say something to that effect."

Relief spread through me at that. "Are we courting, then?" I wondered aloud.

"I suppose we are," Legolas murmured into my hair. "Though, I must admit, this, us, seems like so much more than that."

"I know what you mean," I agreed, leaning my head against his shoulder, taking in his scent of pine forests and fresh, mountain air. It soothed me. I suddenly realized that I was extremely tired. Nearly dying takes a lot out of a person, and my eyelids were beginning to droop.

Legolas began to lay me back down on the bed gently, and I realized that he had noticed. His lovely eyes surveyed my face. "You should sleep, love. You need your rest."

"I do not want to sleep," I argued half-heartedly.

"You're tired," he pointed out. I shook my head. He sighed with a fond look at me. "You are so _stubborn._" I smiled, and he lowered himself down next to me. I scooted closer to him, resting my head on his chest, the steady beat of his heart calming me further.

Legolas hummed an unfamiliar tune to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. His voice was so perfect when he sang, and the melody made me sink deep into my stupor. "I love you, Legolas," I whispered. The darkness overwhelmed me once again.

Who were we to know that the worst had not yet passed?

_One day later…._

Legolas POV

"My lord," a dark haired Elf stopped me on my way into the infirmary.

"Yes?" I asked politely, trying to keep my impatience under control. I had barely left Alassiel's side since she had gotten hurt, and was anxious to make sure she was alright.

"Lady Alassiel is badly ill," he told me gravely. My heart dropped. "We were not able to remove all of the poison, for some delved too deep. All we can do is hope that she is strong enough to fight the poison herself."

"Thank you," I choked, rushing past him. What I saw nearly brought tears to my eyes.

Alassiel was in the only bed in the room. Her usually radiant skin had become tinged with grey, dark circles underneath her eyes from lack of sleep, her hair lacking in shine. She looked half-dead, yet still managed to be beautiful to me as she slept restlessly. I rushed to the side of her bed, kneeling, placing a hand on the side of her face.

"Alassiel," I whispered fearfully, my vision blurred. I suddenly realized the blurs were tears. "Please, do not leave me." The sorrow became swiftly too much to contain inside myself, and I wept silently into my elbow, my heart splintering into pieces. I couldn't lose her. I _couldn't._ It would be too excruciating, too much for me to bear. I would die.

"Legolas?" A broken voice asked. I gasped, looking up from my sobs to find Alassiel staring at me with her wide, green eyes, the only thing not dulled from her lack of health. I struggled to contain myself, not wanting her to see me this way, not wanting to seem weak. She could barely lift her arm, yet managed to wipe away my tears.

"Look at me," Alassiel ordered firmly, and I locked my eyes onto hers. "I am _not_ going to die." She emphasized every word. "For your sake. I love you, Legolas, and I would _never_ do that to you. Trust me." I was not completely convinced, but I gave her a shaky smile, reeling in my emotions fast. She sighed, obviously noticing.

Alassiel attempted to sit up, and it distressed me to even see her try. My arms darted out to catch her when she collapsed. I quickly sat down on the bed and brought her against my chest, wincing when I heard her sharp intake of breath. "I am sorry," I breathed into her hair, her scent of lilac and strawberries calming me. "I should have been more gentle."

"It's fine," Alassiel panted, clutching at her arm. Agony rushed through me at her obvious pain, and I pressed my forehead against hers. I began to cover her face in gentle kisses. She shivered underneath my touch, making me smile. I loved the effect I had on her. "Legolas?" She whispered hesitantly.

"Yes, love?" I murmured against her skin.

She kissed the side of my neck. My breathing caught. "I love you," she said in between kisses. I couldn't answer, seeing as I was having trouble breathing. She kissed all the way down to the hollow of my throat. My heart was pounding, so full of euphoria and fire that I could not speak, nor move.

"Alassiel," I gasped as her hands traveled from my hair, to my chest, down my arms, around my shoulders, her lips wandering up my jaw line. An involuntary moan sounded in the back of my throat. I silently struggled to hold myself back, but it was extremely difficult when her hands were roving _everywhere._ Part of me was confused at her sudden change of mood, the other not caring for the reason in the slightest, but it was all clear when her fingers fumbled with the buttons of my tunic.

She had managed to unbutton my tunic halfway down before I caught her hands, and she struggled feebly against them. "Alassiel," I said firmly. "No."

"Legolas, please," Alassiel begged, tears welling rapidly in her eyes. "I need you." My resolve wavered slightly at her expression. I managed to remain resolute, though my body was fighting desperately against my mindset, and re-buttoned my tunic. Her face fell further at my expression, and she suddenly wouldn't meet my eyes. I frowned, confused. "You do not want…." she trailed off.

My eyes widened. Could she really believe that I didn't want her? "Believe me, love, I want to," I assured her, my gaze raking over her body in the most inappropriate way. "Just….not now. Not while you are broken."

Alassiel nodded slowly, sighing in defeat and exhaustion. "I suppose you are right," she murmured, leaning her head back down on my chest. Her eyes fluttered. "I love you," I whispered into her hair, giving her a gentle kiss, before laying her down as gently as I could on the bed. She gave me one last smile, and was soon fast asleep. As I pulled away, I once again was troubled by my thoughts. I worried about Alassiel. She was fierce, and strong hearted, but she looked so vulnerable as she slept, so fragile. I was not sure her strong resolve would be enough to save her, and that concerned me.

_All we can do is hope,_ the Elf's voice rang in my mind, and I sighed worriedly, vowing that I would never leave her side again.

I never did.

**A/N: Wait for it…wait for it…AWW! R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 4: Waking Up

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long guys, I've been so busy with school that I haven't had time to update. I know, this chapter is kind of short. I've been having writer's block. Anyways, I hope you like it! There is more on the way!**

**Disclaimer: Alassiel is mine. Everything else…well, do I **_**look**_** like **

**J. R. R. Tolkien to you?**

**Chapter 4: Waking Up**

Alassiel POV

Every day passed in a meaningless blur of pain and fatigue. I could remember Legolas, constantly at my side, murmuring words of comfort in my ear as I lay there, helpless. I remember Lord Elrond, trying to heal me, as I slipped in and out of the darkness that threatened to consume me. I couldn't remember how long I had been in there. I just remembered waking up, and finally having enough strength to stay that way.

_Where is Legolas?_ was my first thought. I glanced around the room, not recognizing anything. I was in a single bed in the middle of the room, a chair and bedside table close by, double doors to my left that stood ajar, streaming in sunlight from the balcony. My arm was bandaged, a piece of wood along the length of my arm, along with more bandages to cover it, so that I couldn't move my arm in its sling.

_That will get annoying,_ I thought to myself with a soft sigh. I flexed each of my muscles in turn, finding that I could do so without pain. I smiled, slipping out of the bed, spotting a set of clothing at the foot of my bed. It was what I had been wearing when I had gotten hurt, now freshly washed, the sliced fabric now neatly sown. I eyed my arm doubtfully. _This will be interesting._

I took off the sling carefully, and threw it on my bed, sliding off the silk gown I wore and putting on the leggings first, then putting back on my blue dress. The only difficult part was forcing my right arm into the sleeve, finally resorting to cutting the sleeves so they only went to my elbow on each side. Surprisingly, I liked the dress better that way. I grinned in victory, placing my arm back into the sling, wincing slightly, and pulling on my cloak.

_I should find Legolas,_ I thought. With one last look around the room, I ran out of there, a sudden desperation to see him rising up inside of me. I jogged past many Elves, each of them wondering why I was in such a rush. I didn't have time to answer. I burst into a courtyard, trying to decide where to search next, when I saw him.

I was rendered speechless. Legolas sat at a round, stone table, eating breakfast alone, nearly inhaling the food, it seemed. He was so magnificent. And he was mine. "Legolas," I finally choked out.

Legolas turned, then froze as he saw me. "Alassiel," he whispered, his face breaking into the most beautiful and welcoming smile I had ever seen. "Alassiel!"

He hopped up from his seat and sprinted up to me, pulling me into a tight hug. I melted into his embrace, never wanting to move, ever again, feeling complete, as I hadn't felt in a long time. The words seemed to pour out like a waterfall. "Oh, Legolas, I'm so sorry for worrying you so much, and you have no idea how wonderful it is to see you, I-"

Legolas silenced me with a kiss, filling me up with so much warmth, I felt like I was drowning in his love for me. I returned the kiss fiercely, wanting him to feel the same way, and he sighed in content. Eventually, we both pulled away, and he ran a hand through my hair, positively beaming at me.

"Alassiel," Legolas murmured. "I was so worried. You have no idea how wonderful it feels to see you back on your feet. And you have nothing to apologize for," he added, kissing the top of my head. "I love you, you know."

"I love you too," I said, smiling as I caressed his face with my good hand. Legolas' eyes met mine, and I lost myself in their depths. They made me feel as if he could see straight through my eyes, into to my soul, and I felt so exposed, yet so safe. Safe in his arms. I had no idea how long we stood there, staring into each others eyes with wonder. I only knew that I would have been content to stay that way, for the rest of forever.

"You know," I murmured, breaking the silence. "As soon as my arm heals, we should start training for the quest. I'm not saying you need it, but I fear that my skill has dulled with a bow."

Legolas' smile faltered. "I have been meaning to speak with you about that, love," he said with a nervous edge to his voice. "Please, do not get angry. I must ask this of you."

He paused, trying to find the words. "Whatever it is, you can ask me anything, love. I promise that I will not get angry," I assured him, wondering what it was about.

"I think," he started slowly. "It would be best for you not to go on the quest, for your own safety."

I gaped at him. "No," I shook my head fiercely. "No way. I will _not _stay here while you go on the quest without me. That is not even a possibility." Legolas opened his mouth to protest, but I cut him off. "Love, how would _you_ feel if I went on the quest without you? Not knowing whether or not I would make it home alive?"

"That is completely different," Legolas argued, but I could hear the wavering in his voice.

"Legolas, sweetheart," I shook my head again. "I would be so worried if you were to go without me. What if you were to die out there? I just….wouldn't be able to take it…. if….." My voice broke, and I took in a deep, shaky breath.

Legolas pulled me against his chest once more, and sighed in defeat. "Do not despair," he murmured quickly into my ear, making me shudder. "I love you, Alassiel. I only asked it of you because I want to keep you safe. I knew you would not agree, but it was worth a try."

"I know," I whispered, sighing in relief. "I love you too." _Legolas,_ I thought contently. His arms tightened their hold, careful of my right arm, and I smiled, leaning into his embrace.

In the silence, my thoughts wandered. _I hate her,_ I thought half in anger, half in anguish, thinking of that one day, the day my sister had nearly killed me. _She used to be so caring and sweet, skipping around, handing flowers to everyone as a little girl. And now….now, she is gone. My little sister is lost. The goodness in her has vanished. _I tried to hold back my tears, but try as I might, I couldn't help but think of myself, holding a knife to Anira's throat, as she stared back with cold, ruthless eyes, full of hatred. It tore at my heart.

Legolas felt me stiffen, and pulled back slightly to glance at my expression. He looked shocked to see it filled with anguish. "What is it, love?" He asked anxiously, towing me gently to a stone bench nearby, pulling me into his lap. "Love, please, tell me, what is it that troubles you?"

"My own sister," I whispered in a monotone, staring straight ahead. "My own sister…..all my fault….I should have helped her….I shouldn't have let us grow so much apart….my fault….I did this….and now she is gone….and it's all my fault…."

"Alassiel," Legolas said worriedly. "You cannot possibly believe that it was your fault."

Not a single tear fell from my eyes. The anguish I felt now was beyond that. I felt as if Anira had….died. She had, in a sense, leaving me with one shocking revelation. "She was the only family I had left," I murmured, staring at the ground with wide eyes. "And now she is gone. I have no family now." "Love," Legolas said meaningfully. "Look at me." As soon as my green eyes met his blue, he cupped my face in his hands. "I am your family now. You will _never _be alone. I love you, and I will never leave you, _ever._"

"I know," I smiled, barely, feeling only slightly better. I looked down once more, toying with my fingers. "It is not….this goes deeper than that…." I trailed off. My past is one of the only things I had not told Legolas about. I trusted him, of course, with my life. I was only afraid of re-living my horrible past, my nightmares.

Legolas frowned, seeing something in my expression that I had not ment for him to see. "There is something you are not telling me." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Slowly, I nodded. His expression turned hurt. "You do not trust me?"

I was suddenly shaking my head back and forth quickly, cursing myself for even leading him in that direction. "_Of course_ I trust you, Legolas," I pleaded in assurance, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I love you. Sweetheart, the only reason I have not told you is because I am….I have not told you about my past, and for a good reason: it is truly horrifying. My past is not exactly….pleasant, and telling someone, anyone about it would be like….like re-living my nightmares." I shuddered in fright, making Legolas' arms tighten around me in reassurance.

"Forgive me," Legolas murmured into my hair, sounding ashamed. "I should not have even thought that for a second."

I kissed his neck softly, letting him know that he was forgiven. He shivered underneath my lips.

_I must tell him about my past,_ I thought to myself, cringing slightly at the very thought. _I have to take the pain of my past eventually, and now, Legolas will be here to help me through it. _I was comforted by that thought, but still wary. _I could show him…_I thought carefully, glancing at Legolas. _I will do it right now._

"Well, there is no time like the present," I said firmly, standing up. Legolas looked at me, confused. "Come on," I smiled slightly, though it didn't reach my eyes, and he stood immediately, now worry mingled with the confusion.

"May I ask where we are going?" Legolas asked gently, taking one of my hands. I felt better with his hand in my grasp, and I suddenly knew that I could do this.

I pulled him out of the courtyard as I answered, "Well, since I cannot bear to tell you about my past, I am going to _show _you my past."

He raised his eyebrows inquisitively. "Is that even possible?"

"Angels have certain gifts," I explained lightly. "Magical powers. They're not much, nothing like a wizard has, some do not even have one at all, but each Angel usually has one, or rarer, two gifts, that only we alone can control."

"Do you have a gift, then?" Legolas asked curiously.

I smiled. "Yes, I do," I answered, smiling. "It is part of how I can show you my past, you see. This may sound a bit strange." I frowned slightly. _How can I make this not sound completely crazy?_ _There isn't any way for this _not_ to sound crazy,_ I answered myself with a sigh.

"I can put thoughts into peoples heads," I explained slowly. "Show them my memories, ideas, thoughts. They can speak back, too, if they want, with their own thoughts, but I can only hear thoughts that that person _wants_ me to hear."

"So," Legolas looked impressed, but a bit staggered. "You can basically _make_ people read your mind?"

"I suppose that is one way to look at it," I said thoughtfully. "But yes, that is the general idea. I thought that I'd show you my past in my room, to avoid wandering eyes. It might look a bit odd for us to be reacting to nothing."

He chuckled warily. "Yes, I suppose that would." Legolas' smile suddenly vanished, and he glanced at me with a troubled expression. "I thought you said that seeing your past would hurt you."

My face held no emotion as I answered simply, "It will."

"I do not want you to be in pain," Legolas said softly, his eyebrows ceasing in concern. I dodged out of the way of a bush as we came up to the door of my room, squeezing his hand gently.

"I'll be fine, love," I assured him. "It will be hard for me, I cannot lie, but I will have you with me. I'll be fine." I felt as if I was trying to convince myself more than him.

Legolas opened the door for me, his grip on my hand tight, and I smiled a strained grin in thanks, walking into my room. Despite what I had said, I was suddenly terrified, not just of showing him my past, but of what he would think of it. I hadn't really abided to any rules of any kind back then.

"I should warn you," I said, fighting to keep my voice from shaking. "I was a bit reckless when I was young. Please, do not think badly of me…when you see…" I stopped, afraid to say more.

Legolas kissed my cheek in reassurance, rubbing gentle circles into the back of my hand. "I could _never_ think badly of you, my love. Whatever you did is in the past now. It cannot hurt you. I love you, Alassiel. Thank you for trusting me so much."

A few of my worries disappeared at those words, and I leaned heavily into his chest, my arms encircling his neck. He was quick to embrace me. "I love you too," I whispered.

"I know," Legolas breathed into my hair. I smiled slightly at that, listening to the steady beat of his heart, soothing me further.

I pulled away gently, towing him over to sit on the side of my bed with me. "Ready?" I asked tentatively. He nodded, giving me a reassuring smile. I took in a deep, deep breath, and reached out to take his hand, cradling it in mine.

I closed my eyes in concentration.

**A/N: Starting to get a bit more interesting, isn't it? R&R please!**

**A/N UPDATE: Look. Alassiel is a Mary Sue. You know it and I know it. However, if I'm being honest with myself, I actually like stories with Mary Sue's, I think if you didn't have one, it makes the story a bit dull. You may disagree, but it's my style of writing. Always has been, always will be. If you don't like it, then stop reading my stories, and find something else to occupy your day. I assure you I have been trying my best.**


	5. Chapter 5: My Hellish Life

**A/N: I finally completed this chapter! Woo-hoo! So sorry I took as long as I did! It's been very slow going, but I finally decided where I'm going with this story at the moment. It kinda ended up being a short chapter, but at least it's **_**something. **_**All of the bold print is what is happening in the past, just so that you don't get it confused with present time. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Alassiel, you can't have her. XD**

**Chapter 5: My Hellish Life**

Legolas POV

I blinked and looked at the scene before my eyes with amazement. We were no longer in Alassiel's room, but **in a forest, rich with greenery and life, a gentle stream nearby**. It took me a moment to realize that this scene was not happening, but rather we _were _still in Alassiel's room, physically. I could feel her hand in mine, the softness of the mattress, yet I could not see myself nor Alassiel. _Remarkable,_ I thought in awe of her gift. I reached blindly to pull her into my lap, feeling the need to reassure myself that she was still here. She squeezed my hand gently in response.

_I suppose this is a bit odd for you, _a voice, Alassiel's, sounded inside my head. I gasped in surprise.

_Alassiel?_ I thought in shock. _Love, is that you? Can you hear me?_

_Yes,_ I heard a strained laugh behind the thought._ I can only hear the thoughts that you desire me to, as I said before._ Alassiel did not 'speak' for a moment, and I could feel her tense slightly in my arms.

_Are you alright?_ I asked silently.

I felt the scene of the forest strengthen in my mind and hers. _Watch,_ she ordered me, ignoring the question. I turned my attention back to the vision.

**A sound of child's laughter echoed in my mind, and a small girl, with braided hair and emeralds for eyes, danced into the forest in a white dress**. Sudden recognition shot through me. I knew those eyes.

"Alassiel," I breathed, staring at the young Alassiel with raving curiosity.

_When I was four years old,_ my Alassiel told me. That age surprised me, for the young version of Alassiel looked to be at least eight years old, by the standards of the race of men. She explained further,_ For Angels, it only takes us fifteen years to mature, more for me, considering that I am only half-Elf. _

_Thank you for being patient with me,_ I told her gratefully, feeling the tension behind the words. _Please, continue, there will not be any more interruptions. _I could feel her smile thankfully in my mind, and I watched the scene before me with more awareness.

"**Alassiel," a voice hissed from the shadows. Another girl, with straight caramel hair and dark, cold brown eyes leaned out from the bushes, looking slightly frightened.** Anger rose up inside me as I recognized this to be the one, Anira, to hurt my Alassiel. Alassiel stiffened slightly in my arms.

"**Alassiel, you should not be here!" Anira whispered harshly, looking around as if afraid of being overheard. "You will get into trouble again!"**

**Young Alassiel laughed lightly, skipping around. "Why should we not be allowed here in the first place, dear sister?"**

"**They say that this is where the Dark Angels dwell," Anira visibly shuddered. "They are evil creatures, ones that would kill you if they had the chance!"** I shook slightly with anger at her act. She was one of them.

"**I do not fear them, so why should you?" She answered thoughtlessly as she walked through the trees, smiling, the forest getting darker and more eerie as she went. "They are nothing but cowards."**

**Anira ran up to her in an attempt to keep up, appearing to be frightened and frustrated. "This is dangerous, Alassiel. Why can you not follow the rules?"**

"**Danger?" Alassiel laughed once more, facing her sister. "I laugh at danger. Find your courage, Anira. What is life without danger?"**

"**A life without worry," Anira said hotly. "You will get yourself killed one of these days, Alassiel, and I would prefer not to watch when you do." And with that, she ran back the way they had came, leaving young Alassiel alone in the heart of the forest. **

I watched the scene with worry. I did not like the sight of young Alassiel, weaponless and unskilled, in the middle of a forest, even with the comfort of knowing that she would make it out alive. I tightened my hold on my Alassiel, the real Alassiel, protectively.

**Alassiel shrugged and kept skipping on ahead, humming quietly to herself, not seeming to care that she was alone, when suddenly-**

_**CRACK!**_

**She froze in place. "Hello?" Young Alassiel called out, gazing around wide-eyed for the source of the sound. All was silent for a moment. **

"**What is a young girl like yourself doing in the middle of the forest?" A dark voice suddenly sneered behind her. Alassiel gasped, whirling around to face a young male Dark Angel behind her. **

"**Should you not be with your parents?" The Dark Angel glared at her with ruthless grey eyes, his black hair covering most of his face. **

**He circled around her as she glared defiantly at him, finally finding her courage. "If you hurt me, they will find you," She snarled defiantly, letting her white wings unfurl behind her. "I am Princess Alassiel Simbulmune, daughter of Queen Calariel Simbulmune. And therefore I demand that you leave me be, or my guards will surely find you within the hour."**

_Princess…?_ I thought in shock, unable to keep from commenting. _And…if your parents are…then that means…Queen?_

My Alassiel was silent for a moment, and then slowly began to respond. _I turned from that path long ago,_ she decided firmly, though I thought I detected a sliver of anguish in her tone. And then I could feel her smile slightly, _I thought you promised me no more interruptions._

_My apologies, m'lady, _I smiled impishly. If I could see her, I knew she would be rolling her eyes. _Please, continue, _I added more seriously.

**The Dark Angel chuckled darkly. "Relax, dear Princess." He continued circling her like a predator hunting his prey. "We will not hurt you…yet." A flicker of fear passed across Alassiel's face, but quickly vanished before he could see. A slight flutter from somewhere near the Dark Angel let her know that he was not alone. **

"**What do you want with me?" Alassiel inquired, glaring at him and taking a step away. "Our kingdom has already given you your own lands, and a blind eye to your…deeds…as long as you left our people alone and hurt no one. And yet, here you stand, greedily asking for more than what you already have taken, none of which you have deserved. You shall get nothing from me, nor my people. I forbid it!" **

"_**You?"**_** He laughed harder this time, his voice layered with sarcasm. "**_**You **_**forbid it? Now, Princess…let us not be foolish about this." Two other Dark Angels walked out of the shadows to flank their obvious leader. Alassiel stood her ground, but there was fear in the back of her eyes. "There are three of us, and one of you. Your sister has abandoned you to your death. Yes, I can see just how much loyalty there is in your…**_**family.**_**" At this, her eyes flashed dangerously, and she obviously struggled to keep quiet. "Do not let your heart be troubled, young Princess. **_**You**_** will not be killed…but you can say goodbye to your precious family."**

"**Leave them alone!" Alassiel screamed, finally losing her cool, and launching herself at the foe. And then everything went black.**

Alassiel, my Alassiel, shook in my arms as the world suddenly flashed back to the present. I was horrified at what I had just seen.

"Alassiel…love, it is alright," I tried to soothe her, rubbing her back as she stared blankly at the wall, the shaking and slight pain in her eyes the only signs that she was hurting. "Alassiel?" She remained speechless for a few seconds, before she leaned her face into my neck, gripping my tunic with white knuckles.

"I…I am sorry.." Alassiel whispered in a hoarse voice. "I cannot show you anymore…not now…too much…" A violent tremor ran through her body and then she went still, breathing deeply as she tried to calm down.

I brought her in even closer into my arms, if possible, and her shaky breaths began to even out. "Do not apologize," I whispered, kissing the top of her head. "Just relax, love. You need to rest and regain your strength." She remained silent, and I became concerned. "Alassiel?" I pulled back to see her, fast asleep. I sighed, and gently shifted her in my arms so that she lay down in her bed. "Sleep well, love," I murmured in her ear, and gave her a kiss on the forehead, before settling down next to her. I was not about to leave her again, lest she fall sick once more.

_So strong,_ I thought as I looked at her with pride. _To endure such hardship at such a young age…it is a wonder she ever trusted anyone ever again._ I thought about what she had shown me well through the day, and into the night, Alassiel sleeping restlessly at my side as she no doubt dreamed of what had happened, long ago…

**A/N: I know this chapter is kinda short, but…R&R? No flames please!**


End file.
